One Nice Day
by cantbeklained
Summary: It's the hottest day of the year in LA and Darren thought he'd throw a barbecue for the Glee cast, but everyone bails but Lea. Darren sees it as a chance to become more friendly with her but he may get a little more than he bargained for...


T**his is the first Learren story I have ever done and I officially succckkkkk at writing smut! So I apologise but I gave it a go. Reviews would be apprieciated so I know just how bad it really was! Or how I could improve or whatever you thought of the story really :) Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>I was woken by the burning sunlight coming in from my window, damn, why didn't I close the curtains last night? I looked at the clock, 7am. Ugh.<p>

I suddenly realised the heat coming from my body and my slightly damp hair. I threw the covers off my half-clothed body and noticed the slight increases in my stomach, that were my abs, were glistening with sweat. I quickly jumped in a cold shower and washed the drying sweat from my body and changed the damp sheets.

I turned on the tv and the weather forecast was on, as per usual, due to the fact that I swear it's on every 10 minutes! Yes! It's hot! We get it! But today was hotter than usual, actually, to be frank, it was the hottest day of the year so far in LA! 110 degrees! I threw on a pair of shorts that ended just under my knees, so really they were more like...short pants? And that's saying something, because I'm practically a hobbit! So I have to wear short pants normally! Anyway...

It was silly to waste a day like this, and considering the Glee tour had just ended 2 days ago and everyone was still in LA, I text the cast to see if they wanted to come around for a barbecue.

_Hey guys :) It's a sweet day, so BBQ in my new crib :) DC_

They all text back saying they were busy with certain other things, like Chris...

_Sorry, I can't Darren. I'm out with my sister. Have fun though :) _

or Chord...

_I can't, man. I'm shooting another video for my brother, maybe next time? _

All the replies were mostly like that except...for one...Lea...

_Sure! I was looking for something to do! See you all soon! :) xoxo_

Damn.

Lea and I had never been that close for some reason. I mean, we talked and stuff but I always kind of felt she was avoiding me or something, and I know that's probably just be being totally paranoid because she's really busy all the time, especially on Glee, which is where we hang out, but for it just to be me and Lea all day?

I thought about texting her back, saying everyone else bailed so let's just forget about it or something, but that would seem like I didn't want to hang out with just her...which is kind of true? But I'd feel bad, so I guess I'll tell her when she comes.

About 15 minutes later when the burgers were finishing defrosting in my kitchen sink the doorbell rang, I sighed slightly and ran to open the door.

"hey Lea" I greeted her, she seemed taken back by me being shirtless but her eyes shot to mine and she had a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Darren. I brought ice cream" she smiled, holding a tub of vanilla ice cream. Yay! My favourite! I stood to the side, allowing her into my house and she looked around, "wow, you're house is really nice" she smiled again, placing the tub of ice cream on the table.

"thanks, my brother decorated it when I was on the tour" I told her, she nodded, admiring Chuck's style, which thankfully is a lot like mine.

"so...where is everyone?" she asked, turning around to look at me, I kind of half smiled in a pathetic way.

"well...everyone else bailed..." I started and her face fell slightly.

"so it's...just you and...me?" she asked, I nodded slowly.

"but if you want to forget about it, I'm cool with that?" I offered, she cleared her throat and smiled.

"no, not at all, I mean, we're...friends, right?" I nodded, "so we should be able to hang out like any...friends can" she smiled again...kind of, so I nodded again...kind of, "so what should we do?" she asked, I shrugged.

"well, I have some burgers that are just finishing defrosting and now we have ice cream, so how about we just cook and hang out outside or something?" I offered, she nodded slightly and turned.

"or..." she started, her grin growing wider, "we can wash your car? I mean, it'll be fun!" she jumped slightly, I nodded.

"yeah, sure. I'm not saying no to a free car wash" I smiled back, she giggled and I grabbed two buckets and filled them with soap and water whilst she grabbed two sponges, "I've got a hose too...it's over there" I pointed when we got outside, she ran over and unravelled it from the wall and gave it to me.

"okay, let's get started" she smiled, dipping the sponge into the water and starting on the hood of my black SUV, it was a pretty big car, and pretty new too. There wasn't much need in washing it but...like she said, I'm sure it will be fun. As she leant over the hood, her white vest top rode up a little, making her short shorts look evens shorter! And showing off the tan skin of her toned back and stomach. Her arms worked on the sponge up and down, her small muscles flexing. I held the hose in my hands and pulled back the lever so the water came spraying out. I aimed it on the tyres and she jumped out of the way.

"Darren, you got me!" she said, giggling at her now damp legs, I smiled too and stared at her smile. It was so white and happy. She stared back at me, "what?" she asked innocently, I laughed slightly.

"I got you?" I asked, in shock, she rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to continue washing the car and I aimed the hose a little higher and pulled the lever again, hitting her straight in the back with the water, she was shocked and I stopped when she turned around, "my bad" I replied sarcastically, smirking at her. She grabbed the bucket of water and walked over to me. I saw the evil look in her eyes and I looked at her, she was giggling, "think it through Lea, before you do anything you might regret" I smirked, she nodded and slowly raised the bucket over my head and turned it upside down , soaking me completely, I laughed and attempted to dry my face with my now wet hands and shook some excess water off my head, "oh...this means war" I said before quickly pulling the lever back on the hose.

She playfully screamed and ran away from me, her soaking too now, "that's not fair! You have the hose!" she shouted to me over the car, still trying to dodge the hose spray, I laughed.

"I warned you! Come out and take it like a man!" I joked back, she ran towards me, being sprayed all the while and grabbed onto the hose. We were play fighting, the water going everywhere and completely soaking us through before I stopped the water by putting the lever back in place. It was a lot quieter now without the running water and we both just stood there, holding onto the hose and looking at each other and laughing.

Suddenly she pulled back and stepped away, still giggling, "I'm soaking!" she laughed. I noticed her white top was now completely see through, showing off a red bra and sticking to her body completely and her short shorts were a darker shade of denim and sagging slightly, showing the top of a pair of red panties, I swallowed hard and she looked down, "I probably shouldn't have wore white" she giggled, I nodded.

"I like this look a lot better though" I joked, she rolled her eyes playfully, "come on, I'll get you a change of clothes" I said and she followed me back into the house, into my bedroom. I passed her a grey shirt of mine, which I knew would be very big on her and keep her warm in my air conditioned house.

"do you have a dryer or something for my stuff?" she asked, I nodded.

"sure. I'll leave you here to get changed and just call me when you're dressed" I told her, she nodded and I left the room, closing the door behind me and walked into the guest bedroom to get changed into another pair of shorts.

"Darren!" I heard Lea shout for me, I walked to my room and she was standing there. Her hair still wet but not dripping, and my grey shirt covering her petite body, going all the way to her mid thigh. It looked like a dress...a really plain, cheap dress but still...

She had a bundle of wet clothes in her hands, so I gestured her to follow me to the dryer and she did so. I stood behind her whilst she put her clothes in. I saw the white top followed by the red bra and then the shorts...with another piece of red material.

Then it dawned on me...those were the red panties! Which means...she doesn't have anything on under my shirt.

I am never washing that shirt again! Which makes me sound like a pervert but...come on! A hot girl- no, a hot LEA MICHELE is naked in your shirt. Are you going to wash it? Yeah, didn't think so buddy!

"they should-" my voice broke, so I cleared my throat and she giggled, which made me blush, "they should be done soon" I smiled, she nodded.

"so...ice cream" she smiled and skipped into the living room. I stayed back and kept my eyes glued to the bottom of the shirt. It rose up a little but not enough...great...now I'm an even bigger pervert! I rolled my eyes to myself and followed her into the living room, where she was sitting on the sofa, with 2 spoons and the tub of ice cream, she pulled her legs up, obviously forgetting about the lack of underwear and I saw...well...pretty much everything. I smiled wide, "what are you smiling at?" she asked as I sat down next to her, I shook my head,

"Ice cream" I nodded, she giggled and pulled the lid back, placing the tub on my lap and smiling. She dug the spoon into the ice cream, which made the tub push into my dick and I moved a little which she giggled too.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked, I laughed too, pushing away my urge to blush and nodded, she put the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and slowly began licking at it. I was mesmerised by her use of the spoon and realised I was half hard under the tub. I sighed and placed a spoonful in my mouth. I missed the corner of my mouth slightly and a piece of ice cream began to travel down my chin.

"oops, missed some" she giggled and placed her index finger to my chin and wiped away the ice cream and then sucked it off her finger and suddenly everything got quiet and intense, "I got it" she whispered and stared at me. I looked back at her and then to her lips, and then to her eyes and repeated that about 4 times before I leant in and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away.

"is this okay?" I asked, she licked her lips and nodded. I placed my hand at the back of her neck and kissed her again, this time more passionate. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and I felt her lips part slightly, allowing me entrance. Both of our tongues battled out in a romantic haze for power, she moved her lips to my neck, slowly sucking and nibbling on the skin of my neck and making her way back up along my jaw bone, where she stopped kissing and simply ran her tongue along slowly, giving me shivers all over my body. She finally attached her lips to my ear, sucking hard on the lobe and biting gently along the edge.

"darren" she whispered into my ear, causing me to moan slightly. She repeated my name, but slower this time. I closed my eyes and felt my erection growing by the second, "tell me what to do" she said, still whispering. My eyes shot open and I pulled away to see her face, she smirked. Her eyes no longer innocent, but darker, with lust.

"what?" I asked, checking if I heard her right, she chuckled darkly and ran her fingers down my chest, playing with every indent in my stomach.

"tell me what to do" she repeated, lower, her voice hoarse and thick and she pulled me in for another kiss, a quicker pace gradually slowing down and becoming more teasing as she raised her leg and straddled me. I suddenly remembered how very much naked she was under my shirt so I'm pretty sure she could feel my erection pressing into her leg.

"what do you mean?" I asked. I'd never had a girl tell me to tell her what to do before, this was new and I felt very much like a virgin right now.

"I mean, what's your dirtiest fantasy? What do you want me to do? Anything" she explained, placing small kisses from my neck down my chest, tracing my muscles with her tongue.

"suck me" I told her, sounding very unsure, she slowly made her way down my chest, licking and sucking on any bare skin she could find. She got to the waist band of my shorts and placed her lips on one of my hip bones and started sucking...hard! She was biting and it hurt...but the kind of pain that wasn't pain...it was...arousing and it didn't hurt at all. She grazed her teeth along my other hip bone and blew gently over it, causing me to moan again and shivers all down my spine.

She slowly pulled down my shorts, revealing that I had no underwear on and digging her fingernails slightly into the skin of my legs as she pulled them down. She grabbed my dick with her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the head. She then moved her mouth lower and placed her tongue to the underside of the base and licked upwards with some force, making me throw my head back and moan, she took all of me into her mouth slowly bobbing back and forth, it took all my strength not to thrust into her mouth as she grazed her teeth along gently.

"Lea!" I gasped, moaning again, she began to hum around me and the vibrations drove me crazy. I placed my hands in her damp hair and tangled them slightly, pulling a little, she moaned around me and began sucking harder.

"Lea! I'm going to-" she ignored me and kept sucking, harder and faster until I felt the familiar heat in my stomach and moaned through my climax, spilling into her mouth and she swallowed and sucked me dry of every last drop. My chest was heaving up and down quickly and she discarded my shorts completely, leaving me naked on the sofa as she placed chaste kisses up my abdomen and finally found my lips. I tasted the salty substance from her mouth, knowing it was me and I knew if I hadn't just came, I would have been coming right now. She giggled into my mouth and picked up a spoon of ice cream and placed a little in her mouth and then kissed me, transferring some of the ice cream to me. Her tongue was cold and tasted of vanilla, I licked my lips when she pulled away.

"what next?" she whispered, working on my other ear.

"I've just came" I told her, she licked her lips.

"i know but it won't take long, I can make you hard again" she giggled, biting on my ear lobe, causing me to moan.

"str-rip" I stuttered out, she smirked and stood up, pulling my grey shirt off slowly and letting it fall to the ground in a puddle at her feet, she straddled me again and began grinding on me whilst kissing me forcefully. Her hand travelled down my stomach, dragging her fingernails gently until she reached my dick. She began massaging it and massaging my balls and I moaned into her mouth, causing her to moan into mine. She continued and I felt myself getting hard again and she pulled away and attached herself to my neck again.

"I told you" she giggled, her hot breath hitting my neck, "stay right there" she said, grabbing the tshirt and pulling it back over her head.

"wait" I said, she ignored me, "stop!" I shouted a little louder. She did and turned around, "I didn't say you could go" I told her, she raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, "you told me to tell you what to do...I didn't say you could leave" she walked back over to me.

"I'm just getting something from my car...you'll like it, I promise" she said.

"then ask" I told her.

"can I leave?" she asked, I stared at her up and down, enjoying my new power over her.

"beg" I growled, she moaned quietly, I knew this was doing something for her, who knew Lea would be kinky! She knelt down and crawled over to me, kissing my stomach.

"please" she begged, I looked away, "what can I do?" she asked, she moved her way up to my ear, "please..._Sir_" she said, I moaned and my breath quickened.

"hurry up" I breathed out, trying to control myself, I heard her giggle run out to her car. Her calling me 'sir' like that made me feel like Lea was a naughty school girl who needed to be punished. She came back in quickly and stripped again, leaving her completely naked too. She was holding a red bag, "what's in there?" I asked.

"stuff" she replied, giggling. She pulled out some of the stuff in her bag. Handcuffs. Vibrators...WHIPPED CREAM? She smirked, "oh, and...this" she said, handing me a box.

"Remote vibrator" I read aloud, she smirked, "it's empty" I said, she shook her head.

"no, it's _very_ full" she said, opening her legs and revealing the small tip of the vibrator that was inside of her already. She must have put it in outside. Risky. She handed me something.

"what's this?" I asked.

"the remote" she whispered as she got closer. She straddled me again,

"you want it?" I asked her, she nodded, I smirked. I was feeling absolutely power crazy and she loved playing the willing submissive, "straddle my leg, I want to feel the vibrations in you" I told her, she nodded and obliged. I used my thigh and jerked it upwards, pushing the vibrator into her even more, she moaned and winced a little. I fit my hand underneath her and held the small tip of the vibrator and moved it slightly, she writhed and thrusted onto my hand. The remote had 4 settings. 1 said pleasurable, 2 was mind erasing, 3 was body stopping and 4 was labeled 'intense'.

I pushed it up to setting 2 and I felt the small vibrations from her on my leg, she moaned a little and made little gasps.

"m-more" she stuttered, I raised an eyebrow, "please" she begged, I smirked and hit number 4.

"DARREN!" she shouted and collapsed against my body, moaning and shouting, "more! Oh God! Darren! Oh my God! Don't stop!" I turned the vibrator off and pulled it out harshly. She groaned at the loss and winced a little at the force that I pulled it out of. I positioned her over my now fully hard, condom-covered cock and thrusted into her, she moaned deeply. I was balls deep and she bit down on my ear.

"I want you to ride me. Hard and deep" I ordered her. She nodded, she began almost jumping onto my penis, hitting balls deep every time. Using one hand I steadied her by grabbing onto her hips with a force that would leave bruises, she just moaned around me and I used my other hands to massage one of her breasts at a time, playing with the nipple, teasing and pinching it, causing her to moan even louder.

"Darren, I'm going to-" I shushed her.

"do it, baby. Let go" I soothed her, she nodded and I felt her muscles contract around me and tighten, at that feeling, I came too and we rode out our climax's together. We both came down slowly and she slumped next to me and we both stayed silent, just listening to each other breathing.

"I'm glad no one else was here...that would have been awkward" I joked, she laughed and buried her face into my neck.

"I like you" she said, staring up at me, I looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I like you too" I replied, smiling. She used all of her energy and smirked whilst straddling me, "Lea, you've already made me come twice!" I laughed out. She bent down to my ear.

"third time's the charm" she said, licking the lobe, I moaned and she kissed me again.


End file.
